First Order of Darkness War
The First Order of Darkness War was Velnax's first attempt at conquering the Matoran Universe. History Origin Velnax, an advance agent for the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, created the Order of Darkness, consisting of himself, Fyxon, Kutrax, Kunaku, and an army of Gligg. Beginning of the War Kunaku, leading a fleet of Brotherhood warships, invaded Xa Nui and captured it. He then unleashed his Shadowdermis on the Xa-Matoran, infecting them and turning them into perfect soldiers for Velnax's army. A similar occurrence took place on Veii-Nui, where the Order of Darkness annihilated the island's settlements and took hundreds of Reptisapeans prisoner. Only one being is known to have escaped. Duel on Xa Nui The Toa Fairon and Rantu were teleported in the direction of Robotopolis, only to find themselves in Xa Nui, courtesy of Shadowdermis' power. Kunaku attacked them, but Rantu tricked him into turning away from Fairon, and the Makuta was apparently killed. with a group of Matoran during the Capture of Sacho Nui]] Duel with Fyxon Immediately after the Duel on Xa Nui, Fairon and Rantu were beset by a swarm of infected Xa-Matoran. Not willing to hurt them, the Toa were cornered until the Kodax Fyxan teleported their adversaries away to Daxia. The group was quickly joined by Fyxon, Fyxan's brother and arch-nemesis. Fyxan told the Toa to get out of the way and attacked his former comrade. Neither one of them could hold an advantage, as they were equally matched, so the duel lasted until after the end of the war. In the end, Fyxan hacked Fyxon's arm off, and Fyxon fell into a canyon. Duel in the Sky While on a boat to the nearest island, Fairon and Rantu were discovered and attacked by Makuta Kutrax. Fairon used his mask power to transform into a Klakk, but was felled by Kutrax, and plunged from the sky into the Silver Sea. He was saved from drowning by Rantu. Capture of Sacho Nui As Fairon was awakened on Sacho Nui, the island was beset by Brotherhood warships, filled with infected Xa-Matoran and Reptisapeans. The inhabitants of Sacho Nui were driven back. The Order of Mata Nui training instructor Dorex attempted to teleport the population of the island away, but the teleportation was redirected, and the entire population of Sacho Nui was imprisoned. Duel on the Warship Fairon and Rantu attempted to escape their prison, so Fairon acquired Miserix's form and broke free. He and Rantu escaped, and battled Kutrax again in the sky. Kutrax was knocked down by a stray blast of light, and the two Toa escaped to another island. Duel in Robotopolis Velnax had captured Dorex and had taken him to Robotopolis. He began to torture the Order member and eventually found the information he had been looking for: how to steal powers from other beings, as his plan was to absorb other beings' power and become a being of Shadowermis. Fairon and Rantu, meanwhile, arrived at Robotopolis. Velnax challenged Fairon to a one-on-one duel and defeated him easily. He then sabotaged the controls in Robotopolis, causing it to plunge into the waters of Aqua Magna. Fairon and Rantu, however, survived and, with the aid of Botar, managed to save all the inhabitants of the city from the collision. The only known casualty is Dorex. Duel Beneath Xa Nui Fairon and Rantu, following clues, found Velnax's secret base beneath the island of Xa Nui. They awakened the comatose Great Being Brominax and did battle against Velnax, Kutrax, and Kunaku. Fairon and Rantu managed to down Kutrax and Kunaku and added their powers to Brominax's in assaulting Velnax, but the Kodax defeated the combined pressure of the three of them and explained that he would, now that he had Dorex's knowledge, steal their powers to be able to fully control the Shadowdermis. Fairon, however, shot the Shadowdermis pool with his Midak Skyblaster, which had the result of annihilating all the Shadowdermis in existence, and downed Velnax, who managed to escape with his life along with Kutrax and Kunaku. Aftermath In every place where Shadowdermis existed, it was annihilated in an fireball. Mordrax was nearly killed in one incident, as his prosthetic suit was operated by Shadowdermis that burnt him alive. The Brotherhood of Makuta began to investigate the incident, having only just learned of the Order of Darkness' plot. Fairon and Rantu helped save the Matoran captured on the Brotherhood warships, which had been abandoned. Velnax and his minions went into hiding for a month, and Velnax began to initiate a new plan. Appearances *''The Fairon Chronicles'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Wars Category:Events Category:User:TheSlicer